


Plastic Promises

by MediaMaxine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, And therefore fucking hilarious, Angst, Baby gangsta is adorably tsun, Bamf Kazuichi, But isn't as crazy, But still crazy as shit, Fluff, Frigging shocker, Gen, Gundham being gundham, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Humor, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry egg, Im fucking up Kazuichi's life so bad, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Izuru is best bro numer two, Junko is actually nice, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kazuichi doesn't have a crush on Sonia, Kazuichi has a sister, Kazuichi is best bro, Kazuichi's Dad's Bad parenting, Komaeda is still obsessed with hope, M/M, Makoto is Patient, Makoto is a Sweetheart, Minor Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Monaca isn't an asshole, Multi, Omega Kazuichi, This boy needs love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: He's been lied to so many times. By his parents. By his friends. About love. He refuses to be lied to again.A Soudam fic.Crossposted on Wattpad.Update:New Co writer- CrazyNekoChan





	1. Prologue

Too many. Too many times I've blindly  trusted. Too many times I've been hurt.  
My mother left me. She ran away. She said she would come back for me. That she'd take me with her as soon as she knew she could take care of me. That we'd play and she'd read to me. She never came back. She left me behind. With  _**him**_ _ **.**_

With the same man who hurt her. Pretended he loved her. Who tried to kill me once he found out. That I wasn't what he wanted. That I wasn't an alpha or at least a beta. That I was an omega. A male one to boot. He took his anger out on her.

Beating and cursing and burning and cutting. He only stopped when I was five. When he was told she was pregnant again. An alpha. Just as he wanted. He promised he would stop. That he would treat us, all three of us, nicely. That he would overlook my second gender. He did.

Until my alpha sibling was born. My **female** alpha sibling was born. He was worse than before.

He tried to kill my mother.

Calling her a worthless, defective omega. That's when she left, she couldn't take it anymore. I can't even blame her. But, God, do I wish she hadn't.

I was just nine, left to defend my three year old little sister from a raging mad man. An alpha raging madman. Bruises were common. Burns and cuts sadly even more.

I preserved. Only for her. My sweet baby sis. Because I didn't want to leave her like our mother left us.

I was bullied regularly. For my teeth, razor edged and shark like. For my pink eyes. For my status.

Maybe. Maybe it's me. I should stop. Stop diving head first. Change my approach. Change my appearance. Change what makes me so... Unlikable. My personality. My hair. The way I dress.  
I'm going to a new school. Hope's Peak. My once dark hair is now a bubblegum pink, matching my naturally rose irises. Baggy jumpsuits were common. A pleasant change from the miniskirt I was forced to wear through middle school.

 

Ultimate Mechanic. That's my title. Who knew that a job I took up to feed my sister and myself would get me here. The most world renowned high school to exist. It's thankfully a boarding school. I don't have to stay with that man who calls himself a father. Don't make me laugh. 

 

One of my middle school friends was here. A fiery haired beta named Leon. One of the only friends I made in the entirety of my school life up to now. He knows about my mother's disappearance. He doesn't know about what my 'father' does. It's not his problem. I don't want to burden him with it.

 

Tomorrow is orientation. Tomorrow my sister and I'll leave this hellhole and live in my dorm. Tomorrow everything will be different. Tomorrow everything will be better. Tomorrow I'll start a new chapter to my life. Everything will be perfect. 

 

..  
...  
.....Right?

 


	2. New Begininngs

**_Souda_ ** **_POV_ **

"Kaz! Wake up!"  
I lazily rolled over, an agitated huff sounding above me.   
"KAZ! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!"  
I peaked open an eyelid. Hikari, my now ten year old sister grinning over me.   
"Explain why I have to be looking at your ugly mug this early before I go back to bed," I drawled playfully.   
Her eyes twinkled, excitement and happiness on her still slightly cherub face. " It's four o' clock, time to go." She said in an excited but hushed voice. Reasonably so, our drunkard asshole of a father was sleeping, passed out from all the booze from last night. I awakened fully, a happy, determined grin on my face, showcasing my sharp white teeth.   
"Let's go."

* * *

 

We grabbed our bags, packed and ready, from their hiding place under the broken and loose floor boards beneath my bed. We didn't dare go through the front door, who knows when that bastard may awake, and neither of us want to be here when he does. Hikari quietly opened the window and we began lowering our bags onto the branches of the nearest tree, thankfully not to far from my window. I crept out after, balancing myself on the sturdiest branch available, testing, grinning widely when it didn't creak or shake or tremble under my weight. I helped her down and we slowly made our descent. We grabbed our bags and ran away. Away from that house. To our new home.

* * *

 

We arrived at Hope's Peak thirty minutes layer. We walked through those massive gates and through the doors. Quickly, well as quickly as we could while not knowing where to go, we went to the dorm area. Finding the door labeled Kazuichi Souda, I took out my keys and opened the door.

The room was fairly simple, a Queen sized bed with blue sheets, a desk with a notepad and a few pens and pencils in a pencil holder, a door that could only be the bathroom along with some other peices of furniture throughout the room like a dresser, a TV and others. Hikari and I put away our clothes in the dresser and hung a few in the small closet in the corner.

We admired the room that'd we'd be living in for the next few years and looked around. There were a few things for my talent. A toolbox, nuts and bolts and screws in labeled containers near it, a box of scrap metal and parts that would no doubt be useful for whatever I would be required to make.   
"Hey Kari. Pass me the acceptance letter from my bag," I said. "Here ya go!" She cheerfully said. It said that we, the 77th and 78th classes of Hope's Peak, were to report to the gym at eight. I checked the time. Still twenty minutes till the orientation time. I decided that I might as well start looking for the gym in this maze of a school. Hikari and I both agreed she'd stay in the room until I explained our circumstances to the headmaster. I winced. Not looking forward to that conversation. I left the room, leaving Hikari to play on the laptop I made a few months ago and locked the door behind me.

I walked throughout the first floor for about ten minutes, walking into rooms like the multi media room and a few others before I got to the gym. I slowly opened the doors and there were already quite a few others inside.

"YOU!!!" I jolted, stumbling back a bit as a finger pointed directly in my face, "AN EARLY RISER I SEE! A COMMENDABLE FEAT, I CAN SEE US GETTING ALONG IN THE NEAR FUTURE!!" A male voice shouted at me. I looked at him, spiky black hair and large red orbs with even larger eyebrows angled towards his nose. A pristine white outfit on home, black boots laced up. His smell hit me, a ton of bricks and a icy fucking tsunami hitting me all at once.

Omega.

"Y-you're an omega?!?!" I stuttered out. He froze, sniffing the air and stared at me wide eyed. "ANOTHER LIKE ME?!?!" He shouted in disbelief, I winced slightly at his volume. He then grinned widely. " I AM ISHIMARU KIYOTAKA! THE ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS, 78TH CLASS OF HOPE'S PEAK. FELLOW OMEGA!" He exclaimed excitedly, and I couldn't even blame him. Male omegas and female alphas had were very,very rare. Only one is born out of every hundred thousand babies on average. And to meet another oddity like me and Kari, made me grin so wide my cheeks started to hurt.

"I'm Souda Kazuichi, the Ultimate Mechanic, the 77th class. Nice to meet ya, Ishimaru-kun." I said earnestly.

Ishimaru just laughed. "The pleasure is entirely mine, Souda-kun." He replied. " I have some one you should meet." He dragged me away from the doorway towards the bleachers against the wall. "Fujisaki-kun, I found another like us!" Ishimaru said to a short blonde sitting on the bottom bleacher.

The blonde was wearing a mass of dark greens and browns. A dark green top and a long brown skirt with black socks and brown Mary Janes.  
"This is Fujisaki Chihiro. He is the ultimate programmer, 78th class, " Ishimaru introduced. The blonde looked up and smiled widely when he smelt my omega scent.

"Ah,hello! I didn't expect to meet another male omega here! What's your name?" Fujisaki smiled up at me. "I'm Souda Kazuichi, ultimate mechanic, 77th class. It's a pleasure."

The three of us talked for a little while before we heard a voice on the microphone at the podium.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter one. I don't own danganronpa but I do own Hikari. I know exactly where a fic is heading for once ^_^. Also to clarify omegas are referred to as chan unless specified otherwise.


	3. Orientation Part 1: Introductions

A dark haired man, presumably the principal, stood at the podium. Two figures, a male and a female were standing behind him. 

The female was a pale young woman, around her early to mid twenties. She had hair that was a pure white on the right side and a bubblegum pink on the left pulled up into two high twin tails with a yellow bow in the white side of her hair. She also had a green left eye and a red left eye. She gave us a bright, if not nervous smile.

 'Weird. She at least seems nice,' I though before looking at the male beside her and oh god.

 This guy was an entirely different story. While they both were similar in looks, unlike the woman, he had a downright malicious vibe and a sadistic smile. He had messy hair, white  on the right side, just like the lady beside him, but where her hair was pink, his was an inky black. His left eye, like the girl was red, though much more bright and honestly creepy as all hell, while his right was a bright blue. 

They both had their clothes much like their hair and eyes, split directly down the middle colour-wise. The woman had on a dress that was white on the left and pink on the right with a yellow obi (i think it's an obi.... I think) and a white apron. She also had white and pink thigh highs and heels to match. The guy was wearing a white dress shirt and red tie under a tux which  split into black and white as well.   
 

  
"Good morning, 77th and 78th classes of Hope's Peak Academy," The principal spoke, voice ringing out and drawing, rather demanding attention to him, "I am Kirigiri Jin, the headmaster of this prestigious institution. These two behind me are two student teachers that will be working along with your classes, Mono Kuma and Usami." (A/N lol just made Mono their legit surnames, because it's my fic lol lol lol lol lo-) 

"Hello students! I am Mono Usami! You can just call me Usami-San. I'll be teaching the 77th class." The woman - Usami-san said brightly.

"Hello bastards!" Oh dear lord what???? "The name's Mono Kuma, you either say it all or I spread your blood on the walls," This dude's gotta be kidding me right now, "I'm gonna be teaching the 78th class." 

We all just kinda stood there in shock, Chihiro started crying softly and Kiyotaka looked torn between saying that this guy was nuts and not wanting to disrespect an authority figure. 

"K-K-K-K-Kuma-Onii-San!!!! You can't just say those things to the students!!!" Usami said to Monokuma, scolding but also looking scared of the other.

"Oh yeah??? Who's gonna stop me??? You???" Mono Kuma asked mocking me, punching the poor lady repeatedly. 

"S-STOP!!! IT HURTS WHEN YOU PUNCH ME!!! QUIT IT!!! AHHHHHH!!!!" The woman squealed.

"I don't feel like it," Mono Kuma  smirked, pulling at the woman's cheek insistently, cackling as she squirmed. "Upupupupuppu!!!!!!"

We all, including Kirigiri-Sama, sweatdropped at the display. These two are supposed to be teaching us???  They're like bickering kids!!!!

The principal cleared his throat, drawing the two's attention. "Mono Kuma, please release Usami this moment." The other, albeit begrudgingly, released the woman who in turn scrambled away from him.

The man sighed tiredly, rubbing between his eyes before speaking once again. "My apologizes about Mono Kuma. He will be dealt with accordingly," A snort escaped the aforementioned male, who 'innocently' whistled when Kirigiri glared at him. "You will also be taught by Yukizome Chisa and Koichi Kizakura, however neither are able to to be here tod- " 

"WE'RE HERE!!!" A female voice screamed, cutting Kirigiri off. Then two more adult came in, well came running, bursting the door open violently more appropriate. The woman was dragging  along a man behind her as she hopped onto the stage. 

"I am Yukizome Chisa and this is Koichi Kizakura and we will be the teachers of the 77th and 78th classes respectively." The woman said with a vibrant, friendly smile upon her face.

Another sweat drop

This was going to be a vibrant year isn't it???


	4. Orientation Part 2: Meet and Greet

"Now  that you have met your teachers, I encourage you to get to know one another personally before school formally begins," Kirigiri-Sensei said before leaving the room with our teachers trailing after him.

As we were left to ourselves, conversation erupted throughout the room. As Ishimaru, Fujisaki and I spoke among ourselves, talking about our likes and dislikes, a voice rang through the air.

"SOUDA-SENPAI!!!!" 

I looked over to the source. A figure ran over to me, some others trailing him.

"Oh, hey Leon-kun." The redhead skidded to a stop in front of me, the others behind him stopping too.

"'Sup Senpai?" He greeted. 

"Ah, Souda" I heard Ishimaru say, "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Kuwata Leon, he's my friend from middle school," I introduced before introducing my two new friends to him.

"Hey!" Leon said casually, grinning at Ishimaru and Fujisaki.

"Hello Kuwata, I hope we can be great friends!" Ishimaru greeted him enthusiastically, followed by a more timid response from Fujisaki.

I then noticed the three people with him.

"Yo, Leon, who're they?" I said, drawing my friend's attention back to his company.

"I was wonderin' when he'd remember us," the  male said.

"Oh right, sorry 'bout that guys," Leon halfheartedly apologized,

"These guys are Maizono Sayaka, Oowada Mondo and Mioda Ibuki," he said as he gestured to each accordingly.

"Hello!" Sayaka said cheerfully. She had long, dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. 'She's pretty cute' I thought, internally giggling at the mental image of my womanizer friend already plotting to make her his girlfriend. "I'm the Ultimate Pop Sensation!" 

"Name's Oowada Mondo . Nice to fuckin' meetcha," The male who spoke before, Mondo, said, to the immediate reprimand from Ishimaru. He had pale purple eyes and a weird, two-toned hair do, 'A pompadour?' I internally questioned. He was pretty tall and looked buff as hell and was wearing a biker gang outfit.  All in all, this guy  looked pretty fucking intimidating. 

"Oowada, you are not to swear in a school environment!" 

"Oh yeah?! An' who's gonna fuckin' stop me?! You?!"  

Their banter went on back and forth, earning a sweat-drop from the rest of the group. 

"He's the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader," Leon whispered to me.

 'That explains the get up'  I thought.

"HEEEELLLLLOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" A voice rang out beside me, causing me to jump and let out a short shriek. 

"O-oh, hey," I stuttered out in response, "W-what's your name?"

  "Mio, Da, I, Buki! Put it together and what do you get? Mioda Ibuki !" The girl happily cheered. She had black and white hair with pink and blue mainly in her fringe with weird horns(?) on both sides of her head. She had pink eyes and eyebrows along with several piercings under her lip and other pieces of jewelry. "Ibuki's the Ultimate Light Music Club Member!" 

'She really doesn't look like a light music club member,' I thought exasperatedly.

* * *

 

We stuck together for a while afterwards, eventually splitting up to meet the rest of our classes and agreed to  meet up at meal times.

I walked about, introducing myself to the other people in the two classes.

"Hello, I'm Hinata Hajime!" An achingly familiar voice rang out.

A dark haired boy, with a weirdly familiar ahoge, approaching me, with four others on his tail.

_**((A/N: I smell a cliche ahead))** _

" _ **H-H-HAJIME?!**_ "

" _ **Kazuichi?!**_ "

There he was, my old friend. My first friend. _**((A/N: THERE IT IS!!!))**_

  
"Holy shit, dude, you made it!" I said, a high five exchanged between us. 

"Wait a fucking minute, you two know each other?" A short blond, with golden eyes, a permanent blush and a scowl, that looked pretty damn adorable, asked.

"Yes they do, and now I'm stuck with both of them again," A monotone voice sighed out in response.

"Yo, Izzy! Long time no see!" I said teasingly. The other glared at me. He, Kamukura Izuru, was Hajime's twin. He had long black hair and blood red eyes and a cold, bored demeanor, a stark contrast to Hajime's kind, warm personality. Hajime, on the other hand, had green eyes and short spiky hair. 

"Do not call me that." 

"Oh, c'mon _Izzy._ At least it won't be **_too_** boring for you now," Hajime teased his twin, chuckling at Izuru's death glare. 

"I suppose," Izuru mumbled, which honestly we all heard but we decided to let him have this much.

"So, how in the fuck do you know each other?" The short blond asked again. 

"Hajime and I go way back. We used to go to the same elementary school and I used to crash at his place really often. He used to go on and on about this school," I said, much to Hajime's embarrassment. 

"I wasn't that bad!" He whined.

"You literally begged our parents to pay to let you go if you couldn't get in on your own," Izuru deadpanned, a small smirk on his face.

"I DID NOT!"

"You and I both know that isn't true, Nii-Chan."

"IZURU!"

They both went back and forth with their 'argument', Izuru with an uncharacteristic grin on his face as he teased his older twin as I snickered at their familiar antics. I then realized that I, in the midst of my reunion with my childhood friends, had ended up completely ignoring the other two them.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? Sorry 'bout that," I said, rubbing the back of my head in slight embarrassment, "Name's SoudaKazuichi . I'm the Ultimate Mechanic. Nice to meet ya!"

The short blond answered first, "Name's Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko ... Just so we're clear, I don't plan to act friendly and shit with you guys. I'm the Ultimate Yakuza." 

Then the girl, who had stayed silent the whole time, replied, "My name is Peko Pekoyama. It is nice to meet you, too."

She had long sliver hair in two braids held by two ribbons on either side of her head and red eyes. She looked pretty serious. "I am the Ultimate Swordswoman." 

I nodded, and gave them both a small smile, which Kuzuryuu returned with a glare and haughty scoff and Pekoyama gave a small nod in return.

I sweatdropped.

'This is gonna be a fun year, isn't it?'

* * *

 

The classes began to disperse as we all went to the cafeteria for breakfast. I had ended up walking with the group from before with the addition of Izuru, Hajime, Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama as well as a few others. Hajime had turned out to have two talents, surprisingly. He's the Ultimate Future and the Ultimate Counselor/Serenity. I had said it was pretty damn cool which he shyly agreed. I never got around to asking Izuru about his talent.

 

I broke off from the group, with an excuse that I had to run to my room for something, taking out my E-Handbook once out of range and searching the map for the Headmaster's office. I began walking ahead, not really paying attention to my surroundings, not really thinking I needed to as the other Ultimate classes were in class and no Reserve Course students would be here at this time, according to the Headmaster.

As I continued walking down the hallway, I collided with someone and we both fell, them on top of me due to their larger frame. I looked up and was met with grey and red heterochromatic hues. I caught a whiff of his scent, which was inevitable with our proximity. Alpha. 

"Are you harmed, mortal," The other said. Oh god, he has a god complex. Why in the hell is everyone in these classes so weird? Not that I'm the most cookie-cutter person myself but still.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention," I said as we got up rubbing the back of my neck, "Name's Souda Kazuichi, Ultimate Mechanic, and you are?"

The tall male took on a intimidating stance before raising his his hand, pointing directly in my face, making me take a cautious step back.

"An abominable name, the speaking of which is forbidden. Right now, I am Tanaka the Forbidden One. The Taboo King, served by the Four Dark Devas of Destruction. Remember this well. For I am the man who will one day rule this entire world!" He said, three hamsters poking out of his long purple scarf, completing his 'look'.

"'Four Dark Devas of Destruction'?" I repeated, "You mean the hamsters? But there's only three of them," I said, inspecting my handbook briefly to ensure it was undamaged. 

"You insolent fool! I would not misspeak so drastically! Of course there are Four Dark Devas of Destruction. Furthermore, they are not 'hamsters' as you foolish mortal mind so wrongly assumes!!! This is merely their temporary form, as if they were to appear before you in their true forms, you would cower in fear-" He abruptly stopped talking and stared at me.

"W-what? Is there something on my-" As i followed his gaze I paused and just stared dumbfounded at my shoulder.

There was a large orange hamster just sitting on my shoulder, sniffing me before just staying there, contented??? 

There was a moment of stunned silence between 'Tanaka the Forbidden One' and I as we both stared at the hamster.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So," I dragged out the syllable, "Does he always do this or-?" I said, my shock for once not coming out as a scream or jolt but rather a deadpan question.

"Invading Black Dragon Cham-P, what do you think you are doing?!" The male screeched.

The hamster ignored him, only moving when I put my hand up to hold it, snuggling into my palm as I held it up to my face.

"He's really cute, but he really doesn't seem to listen to ya, does he?" I said, absentmindedly petting it as I spoke to it's owner.

The other had a look of shock on his face as he stared from the hamster to me and repeated his stunned cycle.

"..."

"....."

"....Fuhaha," A sound came from him.

"What?" I asked, raising a confused brow

"FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He burst into evil laughter, causing me to jump in shock, drawing the hamster close so it wouldn't fall from my moment of panic.

"W-w-w-wha-?"

"You are no mere mortal," Tanaka cut me off, "You clearly have sacred demon blood flowing through your veins! There are little to none that the Invading Black Dragon Cham-P have responded to in such a way and certainly never has he done so so quickly!!! Perhaps you are worthy of my presence. Very well, as it is rare that such a rare being such as yourself is incarnated into this world,I shall train you to harness your demon blood to the fullest and bring out your full potential! Our meeting has been decided by the gods themselves. We shall discuss your training at a later date, as for now, farewell Shark Toothed One," He said, taking the hamster from my grasp and continuing to walk towards the cafeteria.

"...."

"......"

"What just happened???" I asked to no one. I sighed and pulled up the map, continuing towards the headmaster's office, putting that incident at the back of my mind for the moment.

'He was kinda cute though, in a insane emo way at least,' I thought absentmindedly, before focusing on the task at hand.


	5. Orientation Part 3: Ultimate Surprise!

_**KAZUICHI'S PERSPECTIVE** _

I stand outside of the Headmaster's office, anxiety slowly building up as I sweat bullets in slight fear and intimidation of his reaction. I swallow, hoping to dislodge the fiery cotton filling my throat, before hesitation hit me full force, shaking my resolve.

'What if he doesn't believe me?'

'What if he  refuses?'

'What will happen to Hikari?'

I quickly shook my head, momentarily clearing my thoughts.

'I have to do this. I can't be a coward like usual. This isn't just for me, this is for Kari,' 

I nod to myself, strengthening my resolve just enough to knock and the door quickly, and admittedly a bit to forcefully. I cringe slightly at the loudness of my knocking. I shook my hand, trying to get the ache from hitting the door so hard out of my knuckles. 

"Come in."

I froze for a moment, my prior clumsiness evaporating from my mind as my apprehension crept back in at full force. I restrain myself from allowing my fear to take hold again before turning the knob and opening the door.

'I hope this goes well.'

* * *

  


_**THIRD PERSON PERSPECTIVE** _

 "Where is Souda?"

The question was finally addressed by Kiyotaka, who looked towards the door in confusion at his friend's absence. 

"H-he's been taking a long time,hasn't he?" Chihiro timidly questioned, stuttering slightly.

"He should be back by now, though," Leon said, scratching his head.

"Kazuichi never used take this long," Hajime said, looking at the door for his old friend as well, Izuru nodding in agreement.

"Ibuki says we look for him!" The multicoloured haired teen said, jumping out of her seat, "Ibuki likes Souda-chan a whole lot. I wanna show him my new songs!" Ibuki seemed to have grown to like Kazuichi quite a bit during the short time since they've met. 

_**((A/N:No fucking shit, really?!?!?!))** _

The group unanimously decided to go look to see what was keeping the pinkette such a long time. 

When they got to his door, Hajime rang the buzzer, as the Headmaster had told them beforehand that, because the rooms were soundproofed, knocking would do them no good.

"He ain't answerin'?!?!?" Mondo questioned loudly when Hajime had already rang the buzzer multiple times, before taking over and ramming his palm into it roughly, the buzz now ringing through the hallway, however there was no response.

"Can he not here us?" Peko questioned.

"Like fuck he can't!!!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed in clear agitation at the lack of progress, "I bet he's just ignoring us!"

"Kazuichi wouldn't do that," Hajime said, growing worried for his friend. 

"He's right, he wouldn't do shit like this!" Leon said defensively.

While they argued among themselves, Ibuki and Chihiro inspected the lock mechanism. A few moments later the door opened slightly, catching everyone's attention.

"Ibuki and Fujisaki-chan picked the lock!" Ibuki grinned, while Fujisaki nodded shyly.

After a moment of silent as the others stared at the two, they opened the door fully and peered inside.

"Oh hey Big Bro, you're back, did you bring back foo- You're not my brother."

* * *

  


_**WITH HIKARI** _

Hikari sat on the bed in the middle of the room, watching videos on her laptop with headphones (which Kazuichi also made) over her ears, not hearing any of the buzzing from the door.

'I wonder where Kaz is. Heh, he probably got stuck in a weird conversation about some sport or something again,' she snickered into her hand. Her brother was hilariously awkward, the poor guy had no idea what to do with himself in a conversation, mainly with new people. 

'He is getting better at it though,' she absentmindedly thought to herself, remembering how her brother told her of the 'talking tutoring' Leon gave to him, which was pulling him along with him and throwing him into conversations with random strangers.

A growl interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!" She moaned out, gripping her midsection dramatically, "Where is he? I'm gonna die!" She exclaimed.

Just then, from her peripheral vision, she saw the door open.

  "Oh hey Big Bro, you're back, did you bring back foo- You're not my brother." 

She stared at group who was staring at her in surprise.

"Hikari?" Two familiar voices questioned.

"Leon, Hajime, Izuru?!?!" She giddily screamed, jumping off the bed and rushing over to them.

"You're here too?!?!? What are your talents? Are you rock-stars, no wait, spies, wait ASTRONAUTS?!?!?" She questioned quickly, jumping up and down rapidly a huge grin on her face. 

"I haven't seen you in forever, Big Bro Hajime, Big Bro Izzy! Where have you been, did you fight a dragon, make a youth potion, MET A ALIEN?!?!" She asked the twins, childish curiosity taking hold as she let her imagination run wild.

"Hey, Big Bro Izzy, your hairs REALLY long, kinda like Rapunzel, are you trying to steal her look?" She teased the teenager while playing with his black hair. 

"A fucking kid?! What the flying fuck is a kid doing here?!?!" A voice asked rather demanded, drawing the giddy child's attention. 

"Who are you guys?" Hikari asked curiously, tilting her head to the side, watching as a black haired male swiftly reprimanded the speaker, a tall guy with a weird hairdo. 

* * *

_**  
** _

_**KAZUCHI'S PERSPECTIVE** _   


I finished explaining my situation to the Headmaster who now had a pensive expression on his face, before speaking.

"I see," He began, "Well I can't have you and your younger sister here,"

I froze.

"-Without proper accommodations put in place," I sighed in relief.

"So does your sister go to school?"

I looked away and shook my head, "I've been homeschooling her,"

He nodded, "Does she have any special fields that you've noticed? Any subjects that she excels in more than the others?"

"Um, Science, I think," I said, slightly confused at the question.

"I see. I'll have our scout see to her skills and have her enrolled in Hope's Peak Elementary," 

"'Hope's Peak Elementary'?" I echoed.

"A elementary school affiliated with the academy. As for your situation with your father, I will have my daughter, the Ultimate Detective, research your case and have your custody removed from your father and put under my name. I'll have a new bed and other furnishing sent to your room in a few days for your sister. Is that alright with you?"

I gaped in shock before nodding frantically. "Thank you so much, Kirigiri-Sensei," I gushed, my appreciation not even close to covered by those words.

He cut me off with a wave of his hand and a light smile, "It's fine, if I can help my students to nurture their talents in a safe environment, I'll do what it takes. Now go back to the cafeteria with the rest of the students."

I gave a grin and nodded, repeating my thanks before leaving the room, chest lighter.

* * *

  


Jin gave a small smile to the retreating  back of the teen before contacting Kizakura and calling his daughter.

"Kyouko, I have a case of domestic abuse I'd like you to cover for me, I'll give you the details this evening."

* * *

  


I walked back towards the cafeteria however stopping when I found my door wide open. I peered inside in confusion, I did lock it, right?

"SOUDA, THERE YOU ARE!" Ibuki exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention to me. 

"Hey guys, uh, why are you in my room?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"You didn't show up for breakfast so we came to see what happened," Hajime said.

"Why is Hikari here?" Izuru said monotonously.

Noises of agreement came from the others.

"Oh, I, uh. Um" I stuttered out  nervously, scratching the back of my neck, "She's staying with me and I, uh, was at the Headmaster's office."

The group seemed to take that answer.

"So, how did ya all get into my room?" I asked.

"Yeah, I never opened the door, how did you get in?" Hikari asked.

The group all looked away from our eyes. I raised a brow at the lack of response before Ibuki spoke up cheerfully.

"Ibuki and Chihiro picked the lock, it was really easy, you just had to do this and that and open sesame!" Ibuki grinned, making exaggerated hand gestures while Chihiro gave a bashful apology.

"Hey Big Bro, Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm STARVVIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGGGGG!!!" Hikari whined out, to which I rolled my eyes and agreed, the group following us out.

* * *

A growl sounded out.

"Where the fuck is that useless omega whore?!" Kazuichi's father screeched.

"When I get my hands on that bitch, I'll make him fucking regret this!" He snarled, smashing a bottle to the wall an fury.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's some concepts that will be in the fic that I have planned out at the moment are: Submissive Alphas, Dominant Omegas, Asexual Alphas and Omegas, Pairs, Fated/Destined/Soul Pairs, Heat, Rut, Instincts, Pheromones, Parental Roles, Impregnation and Scenting. These concepts, while most are common in Omegaverse lore, they will be personalized to fit the story better. I won't discuss them all here as I have not decided if some will be used or I haven't decided a concrete definition. I'll make a part two once I have.

CONCEPTS

Submissive Alphas  
This is when an alpha generally acts more docile and their pheromones do not commonly or normally give out a more dominating scent. These types of alphas, while not nearly as rare as female alphas, are not very common but generaly accepted by society and are treated much like any other alpha.

Dominant Omegas  
This is when an omega generally acts more hostile and commanding and their pheromones give a more dominanting scent. Like submissive alphas, they are typically accepted by society. These types of omegas normally take more jobs such as principals, teachers, lawyers, politicians and other like jobs.

Asexual Alphas and Omegas  
These are alphas and omegas which, while still able to feel sexual urges and gratificaton, do not experience heats or ruts and do not react to them or are stimulated by factors which cause a premature rut or heat.

Pairs  
This is when two different dynamics bond for life. It is very common between alpha and omega but also occurs between betas and alphas and betas and omegas. Two betas are capable of becoming a pair however it is generally not practiced.

Fated Pairs  
This is when two different individuals are instinctively drawn to one another. It is not common and a fated pair does not have to bond but typically they do or become close friends. Heats and ruts affect fated pairs differently from normal pairs.

Heat  
This is when an omega's sexual desire and fertility are greatly increased and their pheromones are stronger and invite alphas and betas. These are stopped by suppresants made with alpha and beta pheromones that deter the heat. This does not affect the heat cycle aside from making the affects next nonexistant.

Rut  
This is very similar to an omegas heat, however, the difference is that it is experienced by alphas. Suppresants made with omega and beta pheromones are taken to stop the effects and do not affect the cycle.

Alpha ruts and omega heats may be triggered by either medicinal or chemical agents or a destined partner's heat or rut. Destined pairs are recognised by the reactiob to heat. If a destined mate is in the vincinity of their partner during said partner's heat/rut, they will release pheromones that suppress the affects if the heat is triggered in public. They will instincively protect and reassure their partner. If the fated pair have chosen to not be mates, the other's scent and pressence will completely cancel out and stop the affects, working like suppressants.

Impregnation

This can only occur between male and female beta pairs, an alpha and a female beta, an omega and a male beta and alpha omega pairs, regardless of gender. The mother of the child will always be the one of a 'lower' dynamic and in the case of two betas, the female will take the maternal role. The titles do differ in accordance to the gender of each parent 

Alpha + Beta= Beta Mother

Beta + Omega= Omega Mother

Alpha + Omega= Omega Mother

One can ONLY impregnate or be impregnated after the age of eighteen, regardless of dynamic and gender.

Impregnation has different rules for fated pair than regular pairs. If an unmated member of a fated pair is to have sex with anyone including their destined, the union would be fruitless. A bond must be formed before this is possible and even then, only after the first heat or rut occurs or after a 1-3 month period of beta fated pairs. 

Fated Pair Identification

When a fated pair has their first encounter, they will normally have a fleeting thought in regards to their destined, thinking the other to be cute or endearing.

When they have their first skin on skin contact, a mark will appear on their skin, whether where thay first touched or on their dominant arm, hand or leg. Example: a pharmacist and a confectioner pair brush hands. The pharmacist has a plate of sweets with a fur lined jacket on her hand and the confectioner has a pile on medicines on top of a dark mask on hers.

There is also a scent that they let off if one happens to enter their heat/rut in a crowded area that automatically lets all in the vicinity and the pair themselves instinctivel recognize both as a fated pair.

 

 

DYNAMICS (currently introduced characters

Kazuichi Souda: Male omega  
Hikari Souda: Female alpha  
Gundham Tanaka: Alpha  
Leon Kuwata: Beta  
Chihiro Fujisaki: Asexual male omega  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Male omega  
Mondo Oowada: Alpha  
Hajime Hinata: Dominant Male omega  
Izuru Kamukura: Asexual alpha  
Peko Peokyama: Beta  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: Beta  
Sayaka Maizono: Omega  
Ibuki Mioda: Dominant Omega.


	7. Orientation Part 3: Lunch Time

After taking Hikari back to their room after breakfast, the pinkette headed back to the dining room only to be stopped by Tanaka before returning to his friends.

**_KAZ'S POV_ **

'It's him again? What does he want?' I thought.

"Oh um. Hey Tanaka," I mentally cringed at my horrible conversation skills.

"Pink one, the time has arrived for you to commence your demonic training! Come! Your time in this mortal plane is limited, therefore you must harness your demonic powers fully if you do not wish to be brutally murdered upon returning to the Underworld," He declared, not giving me time to process much less dicipher his weird speech before dragging me off and away from my friends.

"OI!" I growled indignantly, " Dude, I don't know what the hell you're on,man but you can't just drag me like a fucking doll as ya like, ya dumbass!" I scolded him causing him to flare up in agitation.

"You insolate fool!!! How dare you speak to Tanaka the Forbidden One in such an impudent manner?! The beast  of the earth will surely punishe you for your-,"

"Oh shut it, Hamster Lord," I said glaring at him.

"Oh hey Kaz," Hajime said.

"Hajime? Don't tell me this nutcase dragged you hear too?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Oh no! Actually I was invited! Meet Nagito Komaeda, He's the Ultimate Lucky Student and in our class," Hajime said, gesturing to the aforementioned male.

The white haired male smiled. "Hello."

"Um,hi, I guess," I said awkardly before realization hit me.

"YOU CAN LET ME GO NOW, ASSHOLE!!!" I screeched at the tall alpha whose hand remained on my arm.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER, YOU INSOLENT MORTAL!!!" Tanaka yelled back at me.

I yanked my hand back before sitting between Hajime and a shorter brunette in a huff, who both sweatdropped at our 'exchange'.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope. You're Kazuichi Souda, right?" The shorter brunette asked, aiming a small smile at me.

I nodded and began speaking to the younger male. It turned out he was friends with Sayaka from their middle school days, who told him about me. We spoke for a while before an annoyed voice sounded from beside Makoto.

"Makoto, I believe we were discussing something before you rudely ignored me in favour of this plebeian," a tall blonde scowled at me while speaking to the brunette.

Makoto blushed before profusely apologizing to the other before turning to me.

"This is Byakuya Togami, he's the Ultimate Affluent Progeny and well, um he's, ah, he's-"

"I am his fiance," Togami said, cutting off the stuttering omega.

"F-Fiance?!?" I exclaimed in shock, these two were younger than I was, how could they be fucking ENGAGED?!

"We, um, we're destined mates," Makoto said bashfully, rubbing his arm in embarrassment, probably hadn't expected his fiance to be so blunt about it.

"Destined mates?" 

"Yes, upon becoming the heir to Togami Corporation, my family located Makoto within the following month and had us arranged for marriage by the next," Togami said, "If you do not even know what Destined Mates are, I will not be informing you of such trivial knowledge and neither will Makoto. Come Makoto."

Dumbfounded, I watched the two walk to another table. Destined Mates??? What the actual fuck are Destined Mates? Sounds like a stupid term made up by some fourteen year old fan girl.

_**((A/N: ;-; I thought it was cool *cries in emo corner*))** _

I shrugged off that thought for now before Hajime started speaking to me. In the midst of the conversations, I failed to realize that Gundham had gotten up and only  just barely acknowledged his returned when long blonde hair caught my eye.

"My name is Sonia Nevermind," The blonde girl said. Her crystal blue eyes shone as she regarded each of us with them. She was dressed in a green and white dress with a large red ribbon with a blue and silver jewel on the chest and bore a dark green, near black, ribbon with diamonds in her long sun coloured locks.

"No way..." I breathed in awe, " You gotta be... A princess, right!?" 

"Why, yes I am. Very intuitive of you, knowing my talent from my appearance alone," She said, eyes widened slightly, before narrowing them at me, "You must be... The Ultimate Mechanic, I assume."

I nodded, all of the words in my vocabulary deciding to just ditch me as I process that a princess, no, the Ultimate Princess, stood before and was TALKING to me. 

My stupefied state must have crossed over onto my face as  Hajime giggled at my most likely stupid expression, much to the confusion of the princess. 

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Hajime said, waving off her concern, " He's just cleared something off his bucket list."

"Bucket list? Is that something that is required for this semester? I must construct one right away! Is "

"Never mind," Hajime said.

"You may just call me Sonia, if you do not mind," Sonia said, smiling. Hajime sweatdropped at her misunderstanding. 

Snapping out of my stupor, I introduced myself.

"I-I'm Kazuichi Souda."

"Your last name is soda? Is that not a beverage?" Sonia questioned, much to my chargin, as everyone laughed. 

"N-no, that's the English definition, Miss Sonia," I corrected her, playing with my braid in embarrassment.

"Kazuichi, you know English?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah!" I said, relieved as the question at least got them to stop laughing.

After that ordeal, the others introduced themselves to Sonia and we all erupted in idle conversation. As we talked, time became irrelevant, our excited discussions of what we expected for the school year filled the air, time seeming to fade from existence. 

It was the happiest I'd been since Mom left.

Before I knew it, lunch had arrived and Hikari came out to eat with the rest of us. I waved her over immediately. 

"Sup, Big Bro?" She asked.

I simply pointed at Sonia. As she followed my hand, her eyes widened in shock before she ran over to her, dragging me along.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CHEMICAL REACTIONS! YOU'RE A PRINCESS RIGHT? RIGHT?" Hikari exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. Are you a student here?" Sonia asked, looking down at Hikari. "You appear to be quite young for someone in high school. Is the age for high school attendees  different from what I had studied?"

"Not at all, Miss Sonia! This is my little sister, Hikari."

"I see."

"DO YOU HAVE A HUGE CASTLE!?" Hikari asked excitedly.

As they began to chatter on, I left them alone. 

'Kari seems to really love it here. I'm glad. This is perfect for us!" I thought, a content grin coming to cross my features.

_***DING-DONG! BING-BONG!*** _

"Testing! Testing! Mic check! One, Two! One Two!  Can anybody hear me?!Is this frigging thing on?!" 

'What in the hell?'

"Students of the 77th and 78th Classes, get your sorry asses to the gym ASAP,  or I'll put all of ya six feet under!!!" Mono Kuma's voice rang out through the intercom.

Confused gazes met mine as we all wondered whether we should listen to him or not.

"Attention students. Please disregard Mono Kuma's behavior and please report to the gym for the second part of your orientation," Headmaster Kirigiri's voice quickly replaced Mono Kuma's. 

With a shrug, I decided to just follow his directions. As it turned out, everyone else had the same idea. One by one we all left the dining room, heading towards the gym.


	8. Orientation Part 5- SHSL Talent Show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is finally at the same place as the wattpad version (^^)

"Listen up chucklefucks! Today, you assholes are gonna show case your special talents for us, or not, but if ya don't I get to fuck up your grades for the year and  screw up yer public rep, got that?"

What the actual fuck is this guy on?

We all stood, dumbfounded at the student teacher.

"W-w-what do you mean our r-reputation?" Fujisaki stuttered.

"Well~" Mono Kuma drew out the syllable.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Leon yelled, quickly becoming both annoyed and anxious.

"I have some special secrets about all of you! These could really destroy your rep, dontcha think?" Mono Kuma sang.

"BULL FUCKING SHIT!" Oowada roared, storming up to the podium grabbing the raven man by the collar, "Like hell am I gonna let a peice of shit like you screw with me!"

"Puhuhu! And what are gonna do? Impale on that pompadour of yours?" Mono Kuma grinned, entirely unfased as the infamous gang leader growled before raising a fist.

"BITCH! NO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Oowada threatened preparing to knock his lights out.

"Ah, ah, ah~! Violence against teachers is strictly prohibited!" Mono Kuma said before a thick cloud of mist enveloped them.

"FUCKING HELL! MY EYES!!!!!" Mondo screamed in agony, desperately trying wipe his eyes.

"That was my special  Kuma Gas! Any one else want a try?" Mono Kuma said  eerily, red eye gleaming as  he smirked widely, quickly detering the rest of us.

"So what do ya want us ta do?" I hesitantly asked, gaining nervous agreement from the rest of the crowd.

"You all should receive two documents on your handbooks. One has a task for you to complete and the other has the secret that will be revealed if you fail to comply. Thank you for your cooperation," Monokuma said, face contorted into a smug smirk before he left us there, gapping at the spot he once was.

* * *

 

"Holy Shit! Damn it,  this fucking burns!" Mondo groaned in pain.

"Hold still Oowada," Ishimaru said, as he and a choppy haired beta nurse, Tsumiki Mikan, washed out his eyes.

We had all returned to the dining room. I sat with Taka and the others once again, just as shellshocked as the rest of them.

"Kaz, what did you get?" Hajime asked, trying to lighten the air.

I looked down at my E-Handbook, pulled up the inbox before tapping on the message labelled 'Task'.

Create:  
*A fully functioning aircraft   
*A mach 20 motor bike  
*AnCreate all terrain vehicle  
*a working robot with full sentience and AI.  
Partner: Fujisaki Chihiro.  
Time Limit: Four Days

My eyes widen before I did the only thing that came to mind.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"**

I screamed in shock, drawing eveeyone's attention but I couldn't find it in me to care, much too busy hyperventilating and all, y'know?

"Kaz! Calm down, it can't be too hard, right?" Hajime tried consoling me, but at that point I was planning my funeral. Hajime peered down at the email and paled slightly.

"Oh god."

"Oh come on. It can't be too bad."

* * *

 

**_ NO ONE'S PERSPECTIVE _ **

The two classes were in utter despair.

These 'tasks' Mono Kuma gave them weren't outragous but down right impossible. The tasks themselves could be accomplished, but the time limits on them were insane.

Dinner time had come but the morale was quite low, however hope was not all lost. With the colourful cast of characters put together, it wasn't long before conversation erupted once again. Silently, the classes deciding to put their shared dilemna to the backs of their minds until later.

The two classes dispersed once all the food had vanished and went to their rooms.

_**KAZUICHI'S PERSPECTIVE** _

I closed the door behind me before heading to the bathroom. I quickly bathed and wrapped myself in the towel provided by the school. I looked over to the bed, Hikari was fast asleep by the time I got back, her headphones still on her head as her head lulled to the side. I sniled softly before putting her into a more comfortable position and covering her with the blanket.

I sat at the desk, opening my E-Handbook and going back into the emails section. The word file remained the same. I sighed in resignation before opening the second file labelled secret, which was only a video. I put on my earbuds and pressed play and honestly, what I saw shocked me.

* * *

 

\-----Video------

Mono Kuma was on the screen, grinning smugly to the camera. In goofy bold it read Kazuichi Souda's Secret. The man began to speak.

"Kazuichi Souda. A simple boy of simple dreams. This simple boy hasn't had the most simple life, unfortunately, but that's besides the point! Kazuichi has hidden a dark secret below his pretty pink exterior. During his middle school years, Kazuichi has dated  his underclassmen for  money! What a bad, bad boy! What will the public think if this information on our dear Ultimate Mechanic were to be released? We'll see in four days won't we?"

Mono Kuma cackled loudly before the screen faded to black, his laughter ringing out before video ended.

\-----Video End-----

* * *

**_ NO ONE'S PERPECTIVE _ **

Kazuichi sat there in shocked silence. The pinkette slowly reached for a pencil and began to sketch blue prints. He did not stop until late into the night, when he could no longer keep his eyes open.   
  



	9. Number 1: Tutoring the New Kid???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so any time our new character and Kazuichi are speaking to eachother, they are speaking english.

Kazuichi quietly packed his things, pushing his thick rimmed, black glasses up the bridge of his nose, grabbing his bookbag. The teenager adjusted his uniform's pleated skirt before heading towards the door.

"Souda. Stay back a while, would you?" His teacher called from the front, the surrounding students snickered at the prospect of their classmate's possible misfortune.

"Okay," Kazuichi mummered out near inaudible in the noise. The pink eyed boy certainly wasn't the most outspoken of the crowd, nor was he anywhere near the status of a troublemaker, not in the slightest, which left him honestly confused. Why call on him of all people?

Nevertheless, the ravenette made his way to the teacher's table, staggering slightly from the push he received from behind, the offender snorting in cold amusement at his stuttering steps.

"Suzumiya! Detention tommorow evening!" The teacher shouted earning an eyeroll from the bully.

\------

The raven looked at the student across from him nervously, recalling what his teacher had requested of him.

  
//”Souda, meet Kamekaze-kun. He's the new exchange student from the United States. I need you to tutor him for the semester, to get him better adjusted to our couriculum, okay? Unfortunately, he has some trouble with speaking and understanding Japanese, so you were the best candidate, " The teacher spoke, a silent plea going out for him to accept.

Kazuichi stared at the boy in front of him nervously, before hesistantly holding out his to the beta.

"Hi, I am Souda Kazuichi. What's your name?" Kazuichi spoke in English, a bit nervously. It is a bit obvious that he isn't a regular guy, which was made especially obvious from the way the blonde boy looked at him in confusion.

"I'm Alister Kamekaze. Sorry about this, I'm sure you've got better things to do," Alister said, looking at his feet shyly. 

"No no no, it's fine! Really!" Kazuichi said, he didn't want him to feel bad.

"Really?" Alister said hopefully.

Kazuichi just nodded nervously. There goes his chance at bailing.\\\

"So, um, what do you need help with?" Kazuichi asked after a minute, breakimg the silence.

"Everything, really. Sorry, I'm just really bad at following japanese and writing Kanji."

"That's fine, tell you what, tomorrow, I'll bring some of my notebooks and start you off with Math and Japanese, okay?" Kazuichi suggested, getting up from his seat and picking up his bag.

"Thank you, that would be awesome!" Alister grinned, latching on to the shorter with a large hug, effectively making him drop his bag in shock. 

A beat of silence passed. Kazuichi internally screaming in his head. 

"Oh um sorry?" Alister said, scratching his head in embarassment, "I probably shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright, don't worry about it,"  Kazuichi dismissed his apologizes. 

"Thank you Souda!" Alister said, running off, his excitement evident.

Kazuichi just smiled faintly. He seemed nice enough.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so expect another chapter about the sixteenth


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at calendar*  
> *looks at date of the last chapter*  
> .... Happy new years? And Valentine's day and um other holidays? Eh, I fucked up. Sorry.

Tired rosette eyes opened slowly, blurred messes of colour melting together before they defused and came into focus, albeit still blurry due to the nearsightedness of the owner. They came to meet equally pink eyes however these eyes were forced into being a part of a wavering and concerned face, whose brows were scrunched upwards and the lips were placed into a frown that marred the youthful face that it settled upon.

Kazuichi stared somewhat blankly at the face of his younger sibling. 

"...Hikari?"

"Why were you not in da bed? Were ya working here till ya fell asleep?!"

The mechanic gave a confused stare to the young child before shrugging.

"I guess? Have you seen my pencil? I need to get this done," He said.

A small growl cut through the room. The small girl gave a glare to her brother. Kazuichi gave a sheepish expression as she continued her displeased sounds, shrinking back to his seat slightly, regardless of age and the fact that the young girl was a little over half his size, she could be more terrifying than most people that he's ever encountered.

"Go. Get. Ready. For. Class!" Hikari commanded every word punctuated by her small fists pounding into his back.

"Alright, alright! Quit it, already! HIKARI!"

* * *

Kazuichi got to class within the next ten minutes and...

He was one of the only ones there.

He gaped at the near completely empty classroom.

"Um, can I go back to my room then?"

"NO!"

Kazuichi flew back in surprise as Yukizome-sensei and Usami-sensei both got in his face. The two women grabbed onto his arms and pulled him further into the classroom.

"Okay! That makes five!"

Kazuichi sat down at one of the frontmost chairs and then proceeded to doze off. 

**T H U D**

Kazuichi jolted upright and promptly fell flat on his ass as the chair went back with his sudden movement.

Yukizome-sensei stared down at him with a dark smile on her face, her knife still embedded into the wood.

"You," Kazuichi shook as she leaned in, "are a severely rotten orange."

Eh?

Kazuichi stared as she fixed the chair and table and then helped him up.

"However I will do all I can to return you all to fresh ripe oranges with Usami's assistance! Now, we must gather the rest of your rotten classmates!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, underwhelming chapter, I'm sure but I just wanted to get this out. Sorry for the hiatus.  
> I also got a beta! The monarch and the mother of soudam, CrazyNekoChan!


End file.
